What's In A Name
by hydra350
Summary: This idea came to me when I was on Facebook and I actually did this.  It's based off 'how hot is your name' application.  And it was so spot on it was freaky!


What's In A Name?

By Hydra_350

Walking Dead Fanfiction

I own nothing but if I did I would probably have Glen, Daryl and Shane bound and gagged in the corner. (insert evil smirk)

This idea came to me when I was on Facebook and I actually did this. It's based off 'how hot is your name' application. And it was so spot on it was freaky!

Parody/humor

Glen looked around secretly before he got onto his laptop. He only recently found out that the applications on Facebook were still active. Of course everything else was just silence. No updates on anybody, no game requests, not even smiley face emoticons. He found the 'how hot is your name' icon. Just for the hell of it he clicked on it and was surprised that it went through.

"I'd hate ta think somebody out there is still keeping this shit alive." He grumbled worriedly

"What da hell ya doin?" Daryl called over to him. "There ain't nothing ta see on that shit no more!" He walked over and snatched the kids laptop. He looked at the screen and started to snicker uncontrollably.

"Hey Daryl give it back!"

Rick and Shane walked over next curiously watching the two younger guys. Merle grumbled angrily and pulled his little brother away from the 'Chink'.

"Git over here ya stupid whelp!" He growled at Daryl.

"But ya'll gotta see what the kid found!" Daryl argued and that brought over T-Dog as well.

"You know that shit is a scam right?" Rick asked Glen slowly but Glen shook his head and snatched his laptop back.

"NO IT AIN'T!" He offered back with a really big grin. He clicked some keys and hit enter and showed Rick the end results. Rick Grimes' eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in worry.

"I…" Rick motioned towards camp. "I'm going ta help the others." He fled pretty fast and the other men looked at the screen and started to snicker then burst into laughter.

**Rick Your name is 97% sexy. Which is (Damn Sexy!). It means that: You are a no-nonsense, action-oriented individual. You need someone who can keep pace with you and who is your intellectual equal the smarter the better. You are turned on more quickly by a great mind than by a great body. However, physical attractiveness is very important to you. You have to be proud of your partner. You are privately very sexy, but you do not brag, you are willing to serve as teacher. Sex is important; you can be a very demanding playmate.**

Daryl was clutching his sides from laughing so hard. Glen's face was getting redder by the second. Merle was trying to hold it in but let out light snickers before he burst into laughter. Shane looked over at Rick who wasn't looking at them and he shook his head.

"Unbelievable!" He muttered and T-Dog just stared at the screen in surprise.

"It's jus a fluke." He grumbled worriedly and Glen smirked.

Glen typed again and clicked enter and showed T-Dog the screen again. Shane paled at the information the screen now held.

**Shane Your name is 97% sexy. Which is (Damn Sexy!). It means that: You are secretive, self-contained, and shy. You are very sexy, sensual, and passionate, but you do not let on to this. Only in intimate privacy will this part of your nature reveal itself. When it gets down to the nitty-gritty, you are an expert. You know all the little tricks of the trade, can play any role or any game, and take your love life very seriously. You don`t fool around. You have the patience to wait for the right person to come along.**

The others burst into laughter while Shane's cheeks tinged pink. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm going ta see if Rick needs help…" He fled pretty fast with his cheeks still pink.

Glen looked at T-Dog who looked kind of creeped out.

"Jus a coincidence is all…" He muttered trying to hold on to his belief.

Glen shook his head and hit more keys and showed the screen to the remaining guys in the group. Merle grimaced and walked off grumbling about 'that damn thing don't know me!' Daryl cringed in disgust.

"I really didn't need ta know that about my brother."

**Merle Your name is 97% sexy. Which is (Damn Sexy!). It means that: You are emotional and intense. When involved in a relationship, you throw your entire being into it. Nothing stops you; there are no holds barred. You are all consuming and crave someone who is equally passionate and intense. You believe in total sexual freedom. You are willing to try anything and everything. Your supply of sexual energy is inexhaustible. You also enjoy mothering your mate.**

"Must be the Crack giving him the energy." T-Dog grumbled and Daryl glared at him.

"Hey ya sure it don't say smothering the mate?" Daryl asked worriedly and a pack of cigarettes hit him in the head.

"AH HEARD THAT YA FUCKING BRAT!"

"Still think it's a fluke?" Glen asked T-Dog who looked away.

"It's jus statistics…" He grumbled less sure of himself. Glen sighed in despair and clicked some more. He grimaced in disgust and showed the screen to the remaining two guys. T-Dog's eyebrow raised while Daryl grinned smugly.

"Huh!" Daryl smirked to himself. "Ain't that an ego boost…" He walked off towards his tent to get ready to hunt later.

**Daryl Your name is 97% sexy. Which is (Damn Sexy!). It means that: Once you get it into your head that you want someone, you move full steam ahead in pursuit. You do not give up your quest easily. You are nurturing and caring. If someone has a problem, this turns you on. You are highly sexual, passionate, loyal, and intense in your involvement, sometimes possessive and jealous. Sex to you is a pleasure to be enjoyed. You are stimulated by the eccentric and unusual, having a free and open.**

"So T-Dog?" Glen asked with a smirk.

"It can be explained…" He offered losing his confidence. Glen sighed and clicked again and showed the results.

**T Dog Your name is 97% sexy. Which is (Damn Sexy!). It means that: You are very sensitive, private, and sexually passive; you like a partner who takes the lead. Music, soft lights and romantic thoughts turn you on. You fantasize, but do not tend to fall in and out of love easily. When in love, you are romantic, idealistic, mushy, and extremely intense. You enjoy having your senses and your feelings stimulated, titillated, and teased. You are a great flirt. You can make your relationships fit your dreams, oftentimes all in your own head.**

"uh…" T-Dog tried to talk but his pride wouldn't let him. "I'll be over here…" He walked away and Glen smirked in triumph.

Glen entered another name and quirked his head at the screen.

**Glen Your name is 97% sexy. Which is (Damn Sexy!). It means that: You are fastidious, seeking perfection within yourself and your lover. You respond to a lover who is your intellectual equal or superior, and one who can enhance your status. You are sensuous and know how to reach the peak of erotic stimulation, because you work at it meticulously. You can be extremely active sexually that is, when you find the time. Your duties and responsibilities take precedence over everything else. You may have difficulty getting emotionally close to a lover, but no trouble getting close sexually.**

Glen giggled slightly before deleting those results. He put another name in and sighed.

"Well it can't be right all the time…" He walked away from the screen which had the final results on.

**Dale Your name is 97% sexy. Which is (Damn Sexy!). It means that: Once you get it into your head that you want someone, you move full steam ahead in pursuit. You do not give up your quest easily. You are nurturing and caring. If someone has a problem, this turns you on. You are highly sexual, passionate, loyal, and intense in your involvement, sometimes possessive and jealous. Sex to you is a pleasure to be enjoyed. You are stimulated by the eccentric and unusual, having a free and open.**

Glen smirked knowing that it was scam that it had something to do with what letter the name started with. But he had to admit that was pretty creepy

The End


End file.
